Talk:Adoration
Child Murder Aaaahhh, Panic! (coincidentally, that's probably a good skill to carry around, provided the kids can be rupted) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : They stay allies from what I recall so you can't hex them unfortunately. --Franzwald 15:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, no panic on them, they're allied.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::They may be allied but I'll dare wager Scourge Healing will show 'm good! GW-Icey 16:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh god. Would Guild Wars allow child-murder? :o ::::I demand this to be tested :P That would be total badass, in a sick&twisted evil way. Corsair Prisoner fiasco V2.0. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm interested to hear about these tests on the child murder Venom20 17:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Soul Bind. Oh gods, the horror... the hor- The hilarity! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::On a sidenote, anyone know if the kids move to heal Lovisa if she's out of range? It would help avoid a lot of unnecessary child-murder, eh. (I didn't even notice them healing when I did that quest, although i did wonder why Lovisa was gaining health...) GW-Icey 01:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes; they can and will move to heal. Also, they might be flagged as invulnerable, just like base defenders. Base defenders take 0 damage if you manage to hit them with AoE, and AoE hexes/conditions aren't even applied. I've tested it. But then again, minis used to be killable in certain circumstances... --Macros 05:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hmmmm, just noticed how underpowered Soul Bind is compared to Scourge Healing... same damage, just 1 sec faster cast. Anyway, the healing is not that much of a problem, it's the instant skill recharge she gets.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Soul Bind is NOT underpowered, because it is in one of the most powerful hex-based attributes of the most powerful hex-based profession. 08:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It's also tab-hexable. Can't do that with a 2 second cast time. --Macros 18:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::10 gold says you'll find a better place for your topic here. This place is for talking about how best to kill kids. Someone please tell me they got that to work btw :) GW-Icey 18:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Noooo, don't try to stick to the topic! :P (If I didn't have to download everything and complete the prereqs, I'd do it, but, oh well) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Already killed her. The SH casting every 3 seconds is quite devastating, but I went on NM anyway.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Scourge Healing does not kill them :< GW-Icey 22:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That's so lame. Do they just not take damage? --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) They're probably just Invulnerable.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gogo masterless minions? --Gimmethegepgun 16:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My no understand. Masterless minions still can't damage neutral invulnerable stuff, right?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, they simply don't take damage. As for the masterless minions, with her spamming SH already, they won't last quite as long as one would hope. Plus I doubt they can attack invulnerable mobs yea. GW-Icey 18:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Try casting a "friendly" skill on them, like some sort of healing spell. You'll get a message specifically stating that they have Invulnerability if they indeed have that. —Dr Ishmael 19:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC)